Pocky Game
by ChibiTusspot23
Summary: Len y Piko se aburren. Cuando se les ocurre jugar al Pocky Game, a su manera de jugar. PikoxLen


**Hola a todos, y bueno aun no e terminado mi otro fic pero hoy me dio la gana de escribir un One-Shot de Piko y Len.**

**Solo advierto una cosa, podría haber algo de perversión, así que si eres sensible es recomendable que no lo leas si es lo contrario, DISFRÚTALO! XD**

** Así que aquí comenzamos... **

* * *

Eran las 10:00 de la noche, Len, que se encontraba en su habitación, después de jugar un buen rato de videojuegos con Kaito y Gakupo, que el gano y después de varias jugadas, se aburrió y se fue a su habitación. Piko, cansado de escuchar hablar a Miki, se fue directo a su habitación, odiaba pasar el resto del día escuchar a hablar a Miki de chicos, ropa, moda y muchas cosas, cosas que a Piko no le gustaba escuchar ni hablar.

Ambos _Shotas_ estaban en la misma situación, aburridos sin nada que hacer y soportando platicas de chicas que matan del aburrimiento. Len, tener que soportar la aplanadora de Rin cada vez que el no responde a un mando de ella y Piko, soportar a Miki sobre sus platicas que a el no le interesan. Al mismo tiempo, se les ocurrió la idea de hablar por vía Internet. Entraron a Facebook, se conectaron y comenzaron a platicar...

Después de un buen rato hablando, Len decidió ir a la habitación de Piko a hacerle una compañía. Se le ocurrió la idea de jugar un juego otaku llamado; Pocky Game.

―Oye, Piko.―dijo Len.

―Si, dime.―respondió volteando a verlo.

―¿Quieres jugar al Pocky Game?.―pregunto sonrojado Len, había traído 3 cajas de Pockys.

―Etto...bueno...de acuerdo.―dijo sonriendo. Ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo de rodillas, Len saco de la primera caja un Pocky, se lo coloco a la boca, dio el primer mordisco, espero a que Piko diera el primer mordisco. No tardo en dar el primer mordisco, después siguió Len, luego Piko, y así siguió el ritmo hasta estar ambos labios cerca de los suyos, sonrojados y apenados, no sabían si dar el primer mordisco para terminar el juego, ambos mordieron al mismo tiempo y fue cuando ambos tocaron sus labios con los suyos. Con los ojos de bien abiertos y sus mejillas rojas, se separaron antes de que el otro comenzara a hablar.

―Aaahh...y-yo...―decía Len, completamente rojo.

―No, descuida, no paso nada...es...solo...que.―dijo Piko sonrojado y bajando la mirada.―Me gusto.―dijo en voz baja.

―¿Que dijiste?.―dijo dudoso de que era lo que había dicho su amigo de cabellera plateada.

―¡No, nada!. ¿Jugamos de nuevo?.―dijo ansioso por jugar de nuevo.

Len saco otro Pocky de la caja, comenzaron como anteriormente lo hicieron, pero esta vez, no fue un beso tímido, esta vez fue diferente; al juntar sus labios, se dieron un apasional beso. En la siguiente, Len estuvo debajo de Piko, y Piko encima de Len. En la otra, igual como en la anterior pose, pero ahora Piko estaba debajo de Len, antes de acercar los labios, el rubio Shota, deslizo su mano, debajo del vestido de Piko, para acariciar ese pecho delgado y blanco que no dejaba que nadie lo viera, Piko se estremeció un poco, pero dejo que Len le siguiera acariciando su pecho.

Ya casi se habían acabado todas las cajas, ahora esta ultima, fue de apuestas; quien diera el ultimo mordisco, se quitarían la ropa, cuando el ganador lo ordenaba. En las dos rondas ganaba Len, le ordenaba a su amigo que se quitara su vestido, sus guantes de brazos y sus batas, dejándolo en ropa interior, pero con solo sus calcetas largas. Y en las ultimas rondas, ganaba Piko, le ordenaba a Len que se quitara su camisa, sus guantes de brazos y piernas y sus pantalones, ambos están en ropa interior.

Fue un juego perverso pero divertido para ellos, Len se puso encima de Piko y el debajo de su amigo, justo cuando iban a terminar el juego.

―¡Oye Piko yo...!.―de sorpresa de golpe, entro su hermana, Yan He, a la habitación, ya que ella siendo la mayor, entra sin avisar a la habitación de su hermano menor. Se quedo boquiabierta al ver al escena donde ambos juegan a Pocke Game, estando semi-desnudos encima del otro. Ambos Shotas se sonrojaron de la pena pero no se despegaron ni un momento, Yan He no dijo nada y salio de la habitación de Piko, sin decir una palabra...

**Fin **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot de PikoxLen.**

**Invente que Yan He es la hermana de Piko, pero ambos tiene algo en común el color de vestuario y ocasionalmente, podrían ser confundidos de sexo. Comenten y espero que les haga gustado c:**


End file.
